


Untitled PWP #2

by grim_lupine



Series: Stepbrothers AU [5]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re seventeen, okay, so they’re—they’re pretty much having sex <i>all over the place</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled PWP #2

-

\--

They’re seventeen, okay, so they’re—they’re pretty much having sex _all over the place_. They’re as circumspect as possible, keeping it to when they’re alone at home, or when Mark’s dad and Maria are sleeping (or one memorable time when they went on a grocery run, pulled the car over on a back road and Eduardo _blew him right there_ , christ, what the fuck even is his life); because really, Mark knows his dad and Maria have no illusions that they’re saving it for marriage or something like that, but he would prefer to not have to confront them with that fact, ever, and is more than a little sure they concur.

So when Eduardo whispers, “ _Mark_ , Mark, you have to be quiet,” Mark certainly agrees with the sentiment, considering that it’s seven in the morning on a Saturday and he would really prefer that no one else be privy to the fact that Eduardo’s fingers are inside him except for the two of them, but, well—Eduardo’s _fingers are inside him_.

“Yeah, I can tell how concerned you are about that,” Mark gasps out a minute later, when Eduardo pulls his fingers out and pushes them back inside a few times, nudging against his prostate, looking fascinated by the way Mark tightens around him and lets out a helpless, straining noise.

Eduardo bites his lip and looks at him, hot-eyed and a little mischievous. “Come on, it’s not that hard, is it?” he says innocently, and then leans down and sucks a bruise onto Mark’s thigh, the _cheater_.

“Why don’t you—switch places with me and see—for yourself?” Mark says with effort, and then the words die off in a shocked cry when Eduardo curls his fingers and sucks the head of Mark’s cock into his mouth. Eduardo hums in something that might be agreement or amusement, and Mark sobs a little at the feel of it around his cock, helpless to do anything but clumsily pat Eduardo’s face with his shaking hands.

Eduardo pulls off. “Want some help,” he says softly, and thank god it’s not really a question, because Mark wouldn’t be able to find enough of his brain to come up with an answer. Eduardo pulls his fingers out of Mark and starts jerking Mark off hard and fast, like he knows that Mark is too gone for anything else, and when Mark feels himself start to fall over that edge, Eduardo seals his mouth over Mark’s and swallows down every noise Mark is utterly unable to hold back.

Mark shakes, and falls, and lets himself be caught.

\--

-


End file.
